


Cinderfella

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [20]
Category: Celebrity RPF, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, you are (Y/N) Padalecki - big sister of Jared Padalecki and you bring your character "Deanna Winchester" to life.You Meet Jensen Ackles - owner of Family Business Beer Co - a former SMU quarterback and altogether good looking guy.What will happen if you take this leap after a heartbreaking past relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

_“Dee!” your little brother’s loud voice calls out to you, your vision fading to tunnels as your world goes darker.  
  
You should’ve been used to death by now, you and your brother put yourself in harms way to many times to count.  
  
A lumbersome, taller figure falls in to your peripheral view, and drops to their knees.  
  
_ “Dee! Dee - Dee.”  
  
You try and bite back a laugh, but as soon as you hear the crew chuckle, your face cracks into a smile.  
  
“Dee-Dee?” you break character. Once you were Deanna Winchester, now you were just (Y/N) Padalecki, and your annoying brother Jared had just messed you up.  
  
**_For the thousandth time._**  
  
“What the hell Jared?” You haul off and whack your little brother on the arm as you sit yourself up.  
  
“I had to. I just had to.”  
  
“Jared Tristan Padalecki, if you do not get this done. We can’t go on hiatus for three months, and I know that you want to get home to your kids and wife.” You threaten, brandishing a finger at him.  
  
“Technically this is all just for his closeups.” Rich reminded you from the camera.  
  
Instead of acting this episode, Richard Speight Jr. - your other costar - had decided to take the helm of directing.  
  
“So technically, I could go?” you smile and let your head fall back, laughing with Rich.  
  
“Technicalities.” Jared scoffs. “I’m your ride to the airport. And home when we get to Austin.”  
  
“Then hurry it up buttercup.” you give him a fake glare, attempting to _scare_ him. That didn’t work and he only rolls his eyes and steps back to his mark.  
  
“I can get this done in one take.”  
  
“Oh, can you?” he nods quickly. “Fine, I bet if you can’t get it done, you have to take care of Max for me. For the month I’m in the UK filming Thrones.”  
  
Max was an incentive for Jared to actually behave - he was your overly large German Shepherd puppy, and in ways Max was just like Jared. Obnoxious and hard to take care of.  
  
The first time he met Max, was when he had just been weaned from his mom. The first thing he did was make a mess on Jared’s trailer floor. Ever since then they had always seemed to be wary of each other.  
  
“Max? Really? You’re using Max?”  
  
“Well, get to work.” you jokingly order. “And you won’t have to take care of him. Or I can just tattle to Gen.”  
  
He holds out his hand in retreat. “Fine. Fine, I’ll work. I promise.”  
  
That promise was broken though, it still took him three more takes before they had something they wanted.

* * *

 

“ _What happened to getting him home to me on time?_ ” Gen laughed from the other side of your phone call. “ _You promised (Y/N/N)._ ”  
  
“Yeah, of course I did. But you know Jared. He can’t do a take straight, even if he tried.” you look to Max sitting at the foot of your bed and he wags his tail, letting it hit against the duvet cover. “I even threatened tattling to you, and making a bet that he’d have to take care of Max while I’m in the UK.”  
  
“ _And what happened?_ ”  
  
“You get to have Max for a month.” you and Gen laugh together. “Until I come back for Comic Con. I’ll take him with me to San Diego.”  
  
“ _I know you’re going to be busy with both panels, but we’re bringing the kids with us. We’re going to go to Legoland and the Zoo. Wanna come?_ ”  
  
“Sure. They might even like Sea World as well.” You fold a shirt and throw it on top of your final pile of clothes to pack.  
  
“ _That’s a good idea. I didn’t even think of that. So when are you leaving?_ ”  
  
You chuckle, listening to Jared grumble in the background. His height going against him, he had smacked the back of his head against something. “Flight leaves in three hours. We’re leaving soon. I’m just waiting for Jared to be done doing _whatever_ it is he’s doing.”  
  
“ _Okay, so while were talking, let’s plan Rich’s party?_ ”  
  
“Yeah,” you zip your suitcase, and pile your carry-on, on top of it. “It’ll be a surprise next weekend. Everyone is coming, Rich thinks we’re going to the studio with Jason to do that cover. We’ll have it out at my place. Barbeque, drinking, fun. Do you think you can get a sitter for a night?”  
  
“ _Oh of course, and what about drinks? Have you decided what you want to get?_ ”  
  
“I was thinking of just going to Costco and stockpiling.” You yawn and stretch, standing as Jared waited at your door.  
  
“ _Ever heard of Family Business Beer?_ ”  
  
“No. Who are they?” You take your carry-on and let Jared take your suitcase.  
  
“ _New Brewery in Dripping Springs. Owned and ran by a guy and his ex wife and ex brother - in - law. Sounds like something we could back. A family business of sorts._ ”  
  
“Family Business Beer?” You nod as Jared had heard his wife. “Know anything else about them?”  
  
“ _Just what I’m seeing on facebook. Now go. Come home. I want to see my family. The kids want to see their dad and aunt._ ”


	2. The Best Damn Brew in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look in to Family Business Beer Co for Rich's party.

_“New Brewery in Dripping Springs. Owned and ran by a guy and his ex wife and ex brother - in - law. Sounds like something we could back. A family business of sorts.”_  
  
“Family Business Beer?” You nod as Jared had heard his wife. “Know anything else about them?”  
  
“Just what I’m seeing on facebook. Now go. Come home. I want to see my family. The kids want to see their dad and aunt.”

* * *

 

The better part of the next few days, you spent at Jared’s home at Lake Austin. You missed your niece and nephews and your sister in law, and after being with your brother for such an extended period of time, you needed a small dose of sanity.  
  
_And to be honest, the other half of your brother’s family was more your type of sanity._  
  
Mornings were spent with Thomas and Shep before they headed off to school, while after you were introducing Odette to your favorite Disney princesses.  
  
After a few days though, you had a pile of laundry and you missed your ranch and your horses.  
  
And you were the closest to Dripping Springs.

* * *

 

“Really, that _isn’t_ the weirdest thing you’ve seen him do?” you park your truck in front of the brewery and you lean back, letting the AC blow heavily on you and your bodyguard. You look to your bodyguard Cliff and he chuckles, shaking his head.  
  
“ _No, it isn’t. Which is the sad thing. Come back please. I’m begging you. It’s like I have a fourth child._ ”  
  
“I’m here at that brewery you suggested. I’m gonna take a look, and if I like it I might get something for the party.”  
  
“ _Okay,_ ” you listen to her sigh, and your little brother laugh in the background. “ _Just hurry back._ ”  
  
You chuckle only a second, but Gen cuts the conversation short by hanging up. Shutting your diesel off, you look to the red building and sigh.  
  
_Might as well go and see._  
  
“You goin?” Cliff asks at your resistance to leave.  
  
“Yeah. I’m goin.” you mutter quietly.  
  
“Okay. I see a picnic table in the shade. I’m going to work on some business while I wait, and then I can drive if you’ve tasted a few.”  
  
You laugh and thank your friend, and hesitate only a little while longer. Once out of the truck and in the heat, you rush as quick as you can to get out of the humidity. A few people do a doubletake - noticing who you were minus the fiery red hair - and stop you for a selfie.  
  
After going through the motions with the few fans that were at the brewery, you head to the front desk, hoping someone would help, not gawk.  
  
“Welcome to Family Business Beer. What can I do you for?”  
  
You place your glasses on top of your head and give the man a smile.  
  
“My sister in law saw a piece on the news about this place. I’m actually in need of some drinks for a party this weekend. I was wondering if you had portable kegs?”  
  
He looks up to you and notices you - you can tell by his look - but he composes himself and clears his throat. “Uh, what kind of party? We’ve got a few different options.”  
  
“Birthday. It’s my coworker Rich’s birthday. It’s gonna be a big surprise, and my friends. They love their alcohol.”  
  
“Well, we have plenty. Would you like a tour, Mrs.?”  
  
“Miss. (Y/N) Padalecki.” you hold out your hand and he grips it in yours.  
  
“Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”  
  
“Ackles, as in the Ackles that played for Southern Methodist University? That Ackles?” you fold your arms, and smile as you’ve piqued his interest.  
  
“I am that Ackles, you know your teams? Your sport?”  
  
“Technically I am more of a basketball girl, but I have two brothers who loved. Still love football. We followed your quarterback career very closely. I was a big fan.”  
  
He ducks his head, and crimson fills his cheeks.  
  
“Thank you. I. I. I appreciate that. Can I say I’m a big Game of Thrones fan as well?” He clears his throat and after a few seconds of awkward silence he looks to you. “So what brings you to Dripping Springs, Texas?”  
  
“My farm is close to Dripping Springs. I was born in Houston. I come here between gigs.”  
  
“Well, would you be interested in having a tour?” he walks around the desk and by the time you get a good look at him, he was just like the teenage version of you had once envisioned. Tall, handsome, strong and still bow legged.  
  
“That would be awesome. What kind of stuff do you have?”  
  
“Well, let me give you a tour of the distillery. Then you can see if what we have to offer is something you want. Maybe you can test some things?”  
  
“It’s always a good day when I can have some beer.” you giggle.  
  
Holding his arm out like a gentlemen, you take it and let him lead the way. “Well then, right this way. Ma’am.”

* * *

 

“Okay,” he puts out six separate shot glasses for you. “We have six different brews right now. First is the Cosmic Cowboy IPA. My favorite.” he pours you a small shot. “Citrusy. Piney. Kinda tastes like a creamsicle?”  
  
“You don’t sound so sure about that.” you laugh with him. “I mean, this is your brewery.”  
  
“Okay then. It _does_ taste like a creamsicle.”  
  
You down the shot quickly, dropping the shot glass down as you wait for the next. “It is very creamy. So, what made you start this? The brewery?”  
  
“This was an idea at the time between my ex wife and her family and I. We still work together. Just to keep this running. I actually thought of Supernatural when I came up with Family Business Beer when I came up with the name.”  
  
“I like it. Keep it in the family. I have a saloon with my little brother in Austin. I like supporting small businesses.”  
  
He gives you a smile and nods. “Thank you for the support. So, this one is the Ghost White IPA. Also fruity and citrus. I think it has a spice to it.”  
  
He downs a shot with you and you nod. “I like this one. The ladies will like the fruitier ones. Do you have something darker? More of a roast? Nuttier?”  
  
“Of course. We’ve got one more fruitier one. The Hamilton Pale. More tropical. Has a hint of citrus. It’s more dry though. Crisp and clean. Then there’s the Fox Rye Lager. More of a malt. Spicier and Dry. This one is is my favorite.” He puts down three more shot glasses as he pours. “The Haulin’ Oats Brown Ale. Tastes like an oatmeal cookie. More nutty. But it is a little creamy.”  
  
You take both shots quickly and nod quickly. “The Oats Brown Ale. I like that one.”  
  
“Good, and the last one. The Grackle Hill Country Imperial Stout. It’s a Pitch-Black roast. Dark. Your costar will like this one if he likes darker brews.”  
  
You take your last shot of beer and slam the shot down on the counter. “Damn, that is strong.”  
  
“Darker brews aren’t for the faint of heart or those who drink here and there.”  
  
“I’ll say. He better really love me for getting this for his party.”  
  
“When is it?” he asked again.  
  
“This weekend. People will be coming in and out all weekend to my ranch, but the _actual_ party is in two days. His actual birthday.” you replied, taking a drink of water as he handed you a cup. “Is there a way I can order some stuff. Is it too short of notice?”  
  
“Not at all, and I can personally deliver. Do you live close?”  
  
“Yeah, about five miles north-east of here. The party is on my ranch.” you put your phone down and lean back in your chair. He smiles and walks around the bar to join you.  
  
“I can totally deliver. Bring it before everything starts. Make sure it’s set up. It’s my day off, but if I can get the opportunity to possibly meet some cool people, I’d come out.”  
  
“Are you sure?” you ask.  
  
“I’m positive. It will also give me a chance to see you again.”  
  
It was your turn to blush, so you look down and thankfully you were able to look in to your purse for an excuse to grab your wallet.  
  
“Well, I can’t wait.” you hold out a card. “Let’s get this going so I can see you in two days.”


	3. Closet Fan Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen joins the party...

_“I’m positive. It will also give me a chance to see you again.”_  
  
It was your turn to blush, so you look down and thankfully you were able to look in to your purse for an excuse to grab your wallet.  
  
“Well, I can’t wait.” you hold out a card. “Let’s get this going so I can see you in two days.”

* * *

 

“(Y/N/N). Honey. There’s a confused person in a truck at the gate. You might want Cliff to get on that. Don’t want the pap to get in.” Kim walked in, holding a cup of coffee and puts her bag on your counter.  
  
“What kind of truck?”  
  
“Family Business Beer. Nice sleek black dodge. Maybe a disguise.”  
  
“Oh.” You drop what you were doing with the food and grab your keys. “That’s our alcohol for the party. You know.”  
  
“I know. Go. I’ll finish this.” Kim kisses your cheek and let’s you run off. Thankfully she understood. You had the conversation last night with a group of your gal friends, and even though Jared had eavesdropped and had to tease you in young brother fashion - Kim understood.

* * *

 

 _“So, I got the beer for the party. This seems a like a cool place to back.” you lean against your brother and put your head on his shoulder._  
  
Megan chuckles and takes a drink. “And why do you like it? Ooh, let me guess. You met a cute guy?”  
  
“Remember the star quarterback from SMU? The one I had a major crush on?” you ask quietly, taking a sip of your wine.  
  
“Of course I remember him.” Jared teases. “Jensen Ackles, right?”  
  
“Yup.” you pop the “p” and take another drink.  
  
“That place is his?” Gen asks incredulously.  
  
“Yup, he and his ex-wife and his ex brother in law co own it. He was the one I met when I went to test out the beers a few days ago.” you take a drink of your wine and smile. “Let me tell you, just as cute as I pictured all that time ago.”  
  
“Still the shaggy haired guy from all the press conferences?” Josh your older brother asks, joking with you.  
  
“No, actually he’s cleaned up. Quite a lot. He’s just got a ginger beard now, and he’s still just as cute. Talk about being starstruck.”  
  
“Oh we know (Y/N/N). You’ve had it bad for him since you saw him about what? You were a teen?”  
  
You point to your little sister and smile. “Yes. You know my answer.”

* * *

 

“Well, lucky me. I get to see you first off for the day.” Jensen leaned out of the truck’s open window.  
  
“I think I’m the lucky one. Oh, no. Max. Come on. Off.” Max whined, and before running off, he left two muddy paw prints on his door. “Sorry. I’ll wash that off later.”  
  
“No worries, I’m here with libations. Where do you want me?”  
  
“Well, birthday boy isn’t there yet, so we can back up to the garage. That’s the closest path to the back yard where I’d like the keg.” you replied.  
  
“I can do that, would you like a ride, or do you want to walk back?” he asks, moving closer to you.  
  
You look to your dog waiting for you to give him a command. “Max, home!”  
  
You rush around the front of the truck, letting him pull through your gate before getting in to the passenger seat. You give him a smile and buckle your seatbelt and let him pass through.  
  
“Wow, this is a beautiful place.” he replies after a moment of silence, driving down your path. Trees fell on either side, shading the road from the humid temperatures of your state. On each side you had a paddock, and there were a few horses in one, and your goats and cows in the other.  
  
“Yeah, I saw it and I just had to have it. It was magical. And I wanted a place to rest at. To get away.”  
  
“I see that. You ride?” he asked.  
  
“Every chance I get. I’ll probably sneak out after we start the celebrations. Take a ride before I get too drunk.” you giggle. “The dapple Andalusian is mine, Genevieve’s horse is the white Arabian. And my sister Megan and Jared have another Andalusian. The two white ones.”  
  
“Some time you should bring out a horse. I know some great places around Dripping Springs. I’d love to show you around. If you aren’t busy.”  
  
“No. I have a few months before I head off to film in Vancouver. We could definitely do that.” you laugh out loud at your dog as he books it in front of the truck towards an awaiting Jared in your driveway. “Well, he’s been exercised for the day.”  
  
“Dang, your brother is tall.”  
  
“Yeah he is, I’m considered the shrimp of the family.” you giggle. Jensen makes big turn so he can back the truck in smoothly. Jared stands back and directs him until he’s good to stop.  
  
“Well, I’m excited to meet everyone. They seem like cool people.”  
  
“Eh.” you shrug your shoulders and unbuckle your seatbelt. “They’re okay. It’s this one.” You open the door and pat Jared on the chest as he hugs you. “It’s this one you have to watch out for.”  
  
“I’m not _that_ bad.” He replies, mocking a _hurt_ tone.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m a rocket scientist.” you stick your tongue out at him and walk to the wheel well, boosting yourself into the bed of his truck. “Ackles, this is my annoying little brother Jared. Jared, this is Jensen Ackles.”  
  
You watch as Jared wanders around the truck, sizing up Jensen as he goes until he shakes his head.  
  
“Big fan man. Really, really, really big fan. You had some goo-oooood years on the field at SMU.”  
  
“And this is my really drunk brother. Just make sure he’s by the pool if you toss a football at him.” you take the liberty of pulling at the dolly in his truck until it was standing.  
  
“I’m not really drunk.” Jared stops to think, watching as Jensen plays with the ramp in his truck, and then gets in to the bed with you. “I’m not really drunk, I am very drunk and you are really tall.”  
  
“I’m sorry, drunk Jared comes out early at parties. Don’t mind him.” You reply, waiting for directions from Jensen. You forgot your place sometimes, wanting to help out to get things done.  
  
“Drunk Jared is fun Jared.” Jared retorts, sticking his tongue out at you. “Hey quarterback?”  
  
“Yes sir?” Jensen asks respectfully. Even though you and he knew he was younger.  
  
“Are you on the job today?” Jared looks to you and immediately you feel your cheeks flush. “I mean, do you have to go back to FBBC?”  
  
“No, I’m off the clock. Just an excuse to come see your sister, meet you guys.” he replies.  
  
“Well good then, you’re gonna stay. Stay. I’m sure Rich won’t mind. We’d like to get to know you too Quarterback.”  
  
Jensen looks to you and shrugs his shoulders as you show no signs of opposition.  
  
“Sure why not.”


	4. Closet Fan Part Two

_“Are you on the job today?” Jared looks to you and immediately you feel your cheeks flush. “I mean, do you have to go back to FBBC?”_  
  
“No, I’m off the clock. Just an excuse to come see your sister, meet you guys.” he replies.  
  
“Well good then, you’re gonna stay. Stay. I’m sure Rich won’t mind. We’d like to get to know you too Quarterback.”  
  
Jensen looks to you and shrugs his shoulders as you show no signs of opposition.  
  
“Sure why not.”

* * *

 

“Alrighty, beer is in place and cold for when the party is ready. I’m going to take a break and ride. I’ll take a radio, let me know when it’s about an hour before?” You look to your sister-in-law, bypassing your brother. You knew he was drunk enough and would forget.  
  
“Sure,” Gen smiles. “Jare is enough entertainment for me right now. I’m sure he’ll be entertaining for Kim and Bri. Everything else is in place. What time was Rich coming?”  
  
“His plane gets in at four, and it’ll be a good hour until he even gets down here. Radio me at three? I’ll come back and clean up?”  
  
“Sure thing. Are we babysitting the stranger?” Gen peers around you, looking to Jensen. “No offense.”  
  
Jensen chuckles and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “None taken.”  
  
“Quarterback is comin’ with me. I think Boston will be just his speed?” you mention Gen’s horse and she nods. Immediately you turn your attention to Jensen, “or do you want to listen to the crazy drunk rantings of my brother?”  
  
“No. No, a ride is good with me.”  
  
“Perfect. Let me change, can you entertain the stranger for like a minute Gen?”  
  
“Yup. I’ll see how many embarrassing stories I can drum up about you.” you roll your eyes and walk out of the kitchen. She yells after you with a chuckle. “The faster you are, the less he can find out!”

* * *

 

“It’s as if they know someone is going to pay attention to them.” you laugh, Jensen joining in as you walk to your barn. At the adjoining fence, five white horses - or near white horses waited.  
  
“Which one is yours?”

A dapple grey immediately pushed through the crowd to approach you.  
  
“This big guy.” you pat his neck and he pushes forward even more, investigating the stranger with you. “And your friend for the day is Boston. That guy.”

“Boston eh? What is your guy’s name? Because, if mom likes me, the horse has to like me.”  
  
“I guess I am a horse mom. I have two already. My guy’s name is Khal. My coworker Jason and his wife got him for me as a birthday gift, and I named him after him.” You give him one last pat on the neck.  
  
“Okay, so do you like carrots?” he talks to the horse comically. Khal bobs his head, and pushes forwards against the white wood plank fence. “Good. I know how to make you happy. That’s an in with mom.”  
  
He turns and smiles at you and holds out his palm, holding a baby carrot.  
  
“Well, you are in luck then. You are already in. Just make sure you share. They are all fat, greedy pigs.”

* * *

 

“That Arabian, she yours too?” Jensen asks, pulling Boston to a trot next to you. You had snickered at him, and said _race me_ before taking off.  
  
“Yup. She’s a new addition to the family. I still haven’t named her yet.”  
  
“No, no. That won’t do.” Jensen replies slowing Boston down as you slowed down with Khal. “You got a Khal, what about Khaleesi?”  
  
You smile a little at him. “Yeah. That works. And looks like you’ve got a fan.”  
  
The two horses stop, and as you watch him turn around, and your white Arabian mare stops about twenty feet behind you.  
  
“All the girls love me.” he laughs. “Even the four-legged ones.”  
  
“So, this is now our chance to get to know each other. And the fact that you have to be a closet fan of Supernatural.” you giggle and look to him before urging Khal on.  
  
“Hang on. Hang on.” Boston comes up next to you and he catches your attention. “What makes you think I’m a closet Supernatural Fan?”  
  
“Okay, so why did you come to do a Keg delivery on your day off? Don’t you have like that ex-brother in law or something?”  
  
He lets out a low chuckle and adjusts his hat backwards. “Yeah. I guess you caught me.”  
  
“I knew it. So, really? Supernatural Family. You a fan?”  
  
“Yes. I’m a bigger fan of the mother of Dragons, but I do love Supernatural.” he replied, pointing to you. “I do have to say, I’m more of a Team Sam, then a Team Deanna.”  
  
You gasp at him, and shake your head. “Don’t tell Jare. He’s got a big head already. With all the hair.”  
  
There’s a silence after you both laugh together. “But really, I’m a big fan. Definitely a team Deanna.”  
  
“Thank you.” you smile.  
  
“Here’s a secret. I also wanted to see the pretty girl that walked into my brewery again.” he stops Boston and turns him to look at you. “To be honest. I didn’t see the actress I really like. I saw a hot girl. Still see her.”

* * *

 

“So, it looks like drunk Jared is entertaining a buzzed quarterback.” Gen laughs as she looks out the window, and takes something from Briana as they sit on your bed.  
  
“He has a name, you know.” you look out of your bathroom as you pull up your wet hair, and twist it into a smooth bun. With the heat of an Austin summer, wet hair would be the best option. Knowing your brother even, you’d probably end up in the pool before the night was over.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Briana pauses for effect, and holds out her hands in retreat. “Mr. Fucking sexy quarterback.”  
  
“Damn straight.” you agree walking out, pointing your mascara wand at her. “And I can’t wait to see where it goes. He’s _my_ fucking sexy quarterback.”  
  
“We are both happily married. We’ll let you take him.” Gen replies. “But can he handle all the drama that comes with your job?”  
  
“I bet the ex-wife gives him enough drama. He works with his ex-wife _and_ ex brother-in-law.”  
  
You drop down in front of your big mirror, pretzeling your legs under you and you start to put on a heavy coat of the makeup.  
  
Briana nods, taking time to think of what you had said. “I guess. But be careful. You don’t want him ending up hurting you like the last one. Remember?”  
  
“I do, and I think that he still thinks Jared is _actually_ a hunter and Gen is a demon, so he stays away from me. But I think I wanna try it. He could be my human.” you giggle.  
  
“Your human?” Bri and Gen ask together.  
  
“Yeah. My human. I mean, Bri. You have Jose. Gen. You’ve got Jared. I want someone. I want my _person._ I’m not getting any younger.” You put your makeup down at the base of your mirror and stand.  
  
“Well, if he can handle your brother and our friends drunk, he might be worth it. But I love you babe.” Briana takes your hands. “You are one of my best friends and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
  
“I love you too sis.” you reply with a quick smile. “Now come on, let’s get downstairs before your husband and friends break something in my house.”

* * *

 

“Hey there.” Jensen pops into the kitchen quickly, surprising you as you poured another glass of lemonade for yourself. He stumbles in to you and you grab on to him, steadying him.  
  
“Hi,” you laugh at his inebriated state. “You okay quarterback?”  
  
“I’m gooooood. I really like the beer here.”  
  
You shake your head and lead him with one hand, lead him to the counter stool closest to him. “Well good, I know the person who owns the beer company. And now _I_ have a connection.”  
  
“Thanks.” he sighs. You turn around and give him a bottle of water. After a long sip of water, he looks back to you. “So. I have a question.”  
  
“Okay. Shoot.”  
  
“That Rich guy. Are you two dating?”


	5. Saturday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mess up from Jensen, boys will be boys and the reader gets a little testy at the end...

_“Thanks.” he sighs. You turn around and give him a bottle of water. After a long sip of water, he looks back to you. “So. I have a question.”_  
  
“Okay. Shoot.”  
  
“That Rich guy. Are you two dating?”

* * *

 

“Come on Holloway. Come on. Come on. Come on.” you tap the bar nervously as you watch the fights unfold on one of your saloon’s flat screens.  
  
San Jac was always the center place for young frat boys who loved sports, and today wasn’t any different.  
  
“Damn it, come on!” you whisper as Holloway takes a beating.  
  
“I’m rooting for Aldo, not that that matters.” a voice whispers in your ear, startling you. You turn to almost smack heads into your best friend Shay.  
  
“Damn it Shay. Don’t scare me like that!”  
  
“You should’ve seen your face.” Ashley snorts, waiting until you see her. You squeal and give one of your oldest friends a hug.  
  
“Benson. Mitchell. What are you doing here?” You put your hands on your hips and turn away from the game to pay attention to them.  
  
Guys around the bar groan, making you wonder what had just happened.  
  
“Heard there was a kick-ass bar that was hosting fight night.” Shay replied.  
  
“And we also happened to like one of the bar’s owners.” Ashley added.  
  
“That earned you drinks.” you point to them before you turn back to the bar. Just in time, your bartender Shelly puts a beer in front of you and smiles. “Drinks for these ladies on the house. Can you bring a round of drinks to our table?”  
  
“Sure thing boss.” she takes the hundred you hand her and puts it in her apron.  
  
“Perfect. Now Ash, Shay. Come find us when you get your drinks. All the girls are here.”

* * *

 

“Hey Padalecki.” Ruth gives you a smile, catching your attention.  
  
“Yes queen?” you smile, leaning in to Briana as she was drunkenly attempting to recall a story to you from set.  
  
“ _Isn’t that the fanboy that got drunk at Rich’s party?_ ”  
  
“What?!?” You yelp, looking around, looking for Jensen. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Fanboy. The quarterback. Over there with your brother, being a wee bit of a buffoon.”  
  
“Well, that’s Jare for you.” Megan retorts, shaking her head. She takes a sip of her mixed drink and puts it back.  
  
You scan the room until you find Jared and his new best friend rough-housing a bit.  
  
“They’re like frigging frat boys.” You grumble. “If we ignore them, will they go away?”  
  
“That only works for Jared. On a lucky Day.” Emily laughed, clinking glasses with you as you joined in the laughter. “Oh, remember. Remember last time we filmed, and we actually acted like we were ignoring him and he stopped talking for like a day? A full day?”  
  
“Yeah, not one of my prouder big-sister moments.” You chuckle, taking a sip of your beer. You scoot your chair over to make room for Ashley and Shay as they approach with their drinks.  
  
“So, it’s been two weeks since the party. When was the last time you saw quarterback?” Lisa piped up. She missed the party, but in the few hours you had been at San Jac; Bri, Gen and Ruth had filled her in on everything.  
  
_From the first meeting, to the ride alone before, to the midnight swim that not many knew about._  
  
“At the party. This will be the first. Let’s see if he has any cajones to come and see her,” Megan replied.  
  
You shrug your shoulders and down another mouthful of beer. “You know me. I don’t need the man to start the conversation. I’m plenty comfortable starting things up, but I need him to pull the weight this time.”  
  
“He’s so damn good looking though,” Ashley counters. “Someone could sweep him up. Fast.”  
  
“That’s true.” You nod thoughtfully. “Maybe after a few beers I’ll have the guts to confront him. Ask him out?”

* * *

 

**Jensen’s Point of View**

“Do you think your sister will be mad that I’m here? I mean, I sorta blew her off after the birthday party,” you reply with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Jared questions, giggling as he hears something being said from a passersby. “Megan? Why would Meg care if you blow her off?”  
  
“Not Megan, you drunk idiot,” you laugh, causing him to laugh as well. “(Y/N). Do you think she’s mad that I’m here. Encroaching on her territory?”  
  
“Whoa quarterback. That was a big word.” Jared laughs and takes another drink. He motions to the bartender for another, and then looks to his sister who you think rolls her eyes at him momentarily. “And no, you aren’t encroaching on her territory. You paid for the drink.”  
  
“I’m helping you look like a fool, you and your drunk ass.”  
  
“You are so mean,” he gasps, feigning hurt. “I am not an ass.”  
  
You scoff and shake your head. “What? I said your drunk ass. I’m serious bro. I like her.”  
  
“You like Megan?” he asks, his mouth quickly pulling to a smile.  
  
“You are such an ass. No! That’s not what I said.” You push him and shake your head at him, already exhausted by how much energy he was taking from you.  
  
“So you like (Y/N/N)?” he asked. You nodded, causing him to continue before you could say anything. “Well, here’s what you gotta do bro. Just walk right on up to her and start a conversation. Usually she’ll go for it, but sometimes she airs on the side of caution. She may be trying to find a way, but it isn’t working.”  
  
“So she won’t hate that I approach her first?” you take your drink and polish it off, hoping that if nothing works, the alcohol will steady your nerves.  
  
“No. Not at all. If she doesn’t approach you, she’s being shy. So you need to get the ball rolling. Just go over there, take an IPA with you for her, and that’ll soften her up. Ask her about something not work related. Maybe her dog that she’s obsessed with, or her horses? Her next project around the house. Just don’t tell her I told you.”  
  
You nod your head hopefully, thinking this could work. It only takes you a few seconds to order a drink for (Y/N) and after a minute, the waitress hurridly brings it back to you. Dropping a large bill on her tray for her, you look to Jared with hope in your eyes.  
  
“Are you sure this will work?” you ask.  
  
Jared nods behind his drink and smiles after finishing it off. “Yes. Go get her quarterback.”  
  
  
To say things happened too quickly, well that was an understatement. Keeping your eye on the screens dispersed throughout the bar and trying to keep up with the action, you didn’t even have time to react.  
  
A few _fucks_ and _damn it’s_ from both you and (Y/N) later, you had expertly run in to the owner of the bar, and your one and only celebrity crush, dumping all of her favorite beer on her.  
  
“Son of a bitch, this was an expensive one of a kind shirt, and it was a gift!” she grumbles, looking up to you. “Do you even pay attention when you plod around?”


	6. Will you Or Won't You?

_To say things happened too quickly, well that was an understatement. Keeping your eye on the screens dispersed throughout the bar and trying to keep up with the action, you didn’t even have time to react._  
  
A few fucks and damn it’s from both you and (Y/N) later, you had expertly run in to the owner of the bar, and your one and only celebrity crush, dumping all of her favorite beer on her.  
  
“Son of a bitch, this was an expensive one of a kind shirt, and it was a gift!” she grumbles, looking up to you. “Do you even pay attention when you plod around?”

* * *

 

“Did you see the look on his face (Y/N/N)? He didn’t mean to.”  
  
“Jare, that was an expensive shirt that I got from Rachel. And it was probably way more than she should’ve spent. It means a lot to me.” You look up to your brother from your chair in the makeup trailer.  
  
He shakes his head, causing Jeanne to grab his face and make him sit still. “All I’m saying is that he was nervous. You shot him down, and cussed him out in front of an entire bar. Everyone heard you, and all he was trying to do was ask you out.”  
  
“So all you two were scheming was a way to ask me out? Should I believe you with all the pranks you’ve played on me in the past?”  
  
“All I’m saying (Y/N). He could be your human.”  
  
You were so caught off guard about his statement, one you’re sure he got from Gen after your conversation at Rich’s party. Sure you knew that your family always talked things out, and if something was said of interest in one group, it always got to another, whether it was you talking about something to Jared and he tells Gen, or if you and Megan talked, Jeff would likely find out. Maybe even your parents.  
  
“Well, then do you have my human’s number so I could give him an apology?” you asked, looking to Jared as Zabrina turned your face to finish all your bloody makeup.  
  
“Damn, I thought you’d never ask (Y/N/N).” he laughed, and in short you stuck your tongue out as you held out your hand for the piece of paper.  
  
Zabrina released you to head to set after only a few minutes, so you had at least ten, maybe twenty minutes before Jared would be done. Call time wasn’t even for another hour, so you thought it wouldn’t hurt to get it done and over with.  
  
You slowly dial the number, unsure if you should give him your number, but after the third ring he picks up.  
  
“FBBC, what can I do you for?”  
  
“Um,” you clear your throat, and try to urge a smooth sentence out of your mouth, but before you can he interrupts you.  
  
“Hold on just one moment please. DAMN IT! Gino, not over there. We agreed. We’re moving all of that off the testing room. I’m serious, that was the final decision.” He sighs and after a few seconds, he comes back on the line.  
  
“Sorry about that. I just realized this is my personal phone, not the FBBC cell. This is Jensen. Can I help you?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” you chuckle, palms getting sweatier and sweatier by the second. “This is (Y/N). (Y/N) Padalecki? The bitch that yelled at you for spilling beer all over her?”  
  
“Oh, um. (Y/N). How did you get my number? Never mind, stupid question. Uh, Jared gave it to you.” He pauses and sighs. After a few seconds to compose himself, he continues. “What can I do for you (Y/N)?”  
  
He was more professional this time. Probably the two of you had both figured you had ruined any chance with each other.  
  
“Well, for one let me apologize for being such a bitch. I really overreacted.”  
  
“I _was_ watching the match and not where I was going. I deserved it.” He countered soberly.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true, but I could’ve reacted better. I’m sorry Jensen. I’m not angry at you, I promise.”  
  
He clears his throat nervously. “I thought I had screwed everything up.”  
  
“Me too,” you chuckled dryly, “and my little brother had to knock some sense in to me. Forgive me?”  
  
After a pregnant pause, he laughs slightly. “Only if you forgive me?”  
  
“Done and done, hey. Can I do something to make it up to you?” you ask, almost half regretting starting that conversation.  
  
“You don’t have to, but I guess I can bite.”  
  
“Well, my best friend is flying back to Vancouver with a few things and my dog. Can I get a ticket for you? Will you. Will you come to Vancouver?” you caution. You don’t want him to answer to slowly or too quickly.  
  
Too slowly, means he’s moved on and that would break your heart. Too fast, and he may be one of those crazy fans you have to stay away from.  
  
“What if I don’t even have my passport?” he laughs, causing your heart to drop.  
  
“Oh. Right. That would be a good question. Do you have one?” you ask hopefully.  
  
“I do.” He pauses to laugh with you. He let’s out a groan as something crashes in his background.  
  
“Do you need to go?” you ask quietly.  
  
“I do, they’re fucking up all my plans just to spite me,” he growls.  
  
“So, ticket? Yes, no? You absolutely hate me and don’t ever want to see me again?” your chuckles become nervous and you stop pacing in front of your trailer to sit on the steps.  
  
“How do I redeem this ticket?” he laughs.

* * *

 

“Okay, so be nice Jare, he’s coming in soon and I don’t want to be embarrassed.” You reply, adjusting your character’s signature black leather jacket. Instead of your usual hunter garb, Deanna had to wear a sleek red dress underneath and sky-high heels.  
  
“Me, embarrass you?” he asks with a scoff.  
  
“Yes, all the time. I want to start over with him and make it up to him, I like him Jared. Don’t fuck it up for me, okay?” you growl.  
  
“Yes. Fine. I won’t fuck it up for you,” he moans with a pout. “I just love doing that. You know, it’s a little brother’s job to fuck things up?”  
  
“You are such an ass.” You shake your head and make yourself comfortable at the bar stool where your mark was.  
  
Deanna and Sam where stopping by the roadhouse, to get some info from Jo and Ellen. After a few nights of no success on their monster of the week, they needed a break, and as your character knew very well. A break meant downing a beer at the roadhouse.  
  
Alona mumbles something in Hebrew, and by the way she laughed at herself – you knew she was making fun of him. So even though you didn’t understand her, you laughed along as well.  
  
“Hey Lona.” You smile, turning to face the bar. “How ya been hun?”  
  
“Oh not bad, glad to be back at this end of the world. Been a while.”  
  
You nod and smile, “We need to catch up soon. Drinks at the roundtable?” you question, leaning back in the slightly.  
  
She nods, ready to respond, when Rich steps up to his mark next to you. Singer was ready, so you had to cease all conversations and hold out until later.  
  
“Alright, just like we rehearsed and absolutely failed to do yesterday.” Singer called with a dry chuckle. “ACTION!”

* * *

 

 _“Seriously Gabe? Why are you following me around?” You turn to your left and look up to Gabe who was standing over you._  
  
“Seriously Dee? You have to ask yourself that?” he scoffs and pulls out the stool next to you and sits down. “You’re treading some deep water with your demonic doings. You. You need someone to ground you.”  
  
“And you think that Gabriel, angel of the lord will do that?” you scoff and shake your head, downing the shot glass of alcohol that Jo had just put in front of you.  
  
“All I’m saying Dee, you need to cut back on the. On the alcohol for one, and come home. Sam is worried. I’m worried. You...”  
  
“I took on the mark of Cain without your consent, or permission and now I’m paying the price? Don’t you think I know that?” you ask downing another shot. You motion for another one from Jo, and wait until she gives it to you to down it once again. “Sorry I didn’t ask for your permission Gabriel, but last time I checked I had my own free will in tact and that was my decision. Not yours.”  
  
“Not when you’re making stupid-ass decisions and they’re bad for you.”  


_You turn to Gabriel, brandishing your hidden angel blade, and point it harshly at his chest._  
  
“Wanna run that by me again Gabriel?” you ask.  
  
“All I’m saying is that you need to come home. We can help you. We found a cure.”  
  
You stand from your seat and face off with Gabe. “Does it look like I want to be cured? Because last time, I didn’t ask. I like this new me. I’m. Freer than I was before. Better.”  
  
You back away slowly, finding yourself walking between two older hunters, and one had managed to stupidly put a hand on you. With a twist and a crunch, you had broken the hunter’s hand and quickly all hunters around you had shrunk back to their corners.  
  
“Anyone else want to try and feel me up will get more than a broken hand.”  
  
“Just come home Deanna.” Gabe pleads once of more.  
  
“Come on Gabriel, there’s no room in the bunker for the trickster, the boy king **and** a knight of hell.”  
  
“And cut!” there was a long pause. After several takes, you hoped it’d be the one. You knew your guest would be coming soon, possibly at your trailer and you wanted to go home. “I think we are good. Let me check the gate real fast.”  
  
You patiently wait next to the few extras filling the bar, when Robert returns. “Good job (Y/N/N), that’s a wrap for you tonight. See you tomorrow afternoon?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” You resound with a smile. You turn and make sure the actor you had “broken his hand” was okay. After he assured you he was fine, you quickly rushed off set, hugging Alona and Rich as you went, and waving to Robert as you left the sound stage.  
  
It takes you an even less amount of time to return the dress and jacket to wardrobe and slip in to your most comfortable sweats and sweater before walking back to your trailer to wait for Jensen.  
  
Conserving as much energy as you can, you make the trek through the ‘trailer park’ as you called it until you find your trailer, lights on and the screen door closing off the trailer to the elements of the outdoors.  
  
Max is waiting happily at the door and as soon as he sees you he starts to bark.  
  
“Hiya Maxie!” you call, bounding up your steps. Once the door was open, he pushed through, almost knocking you on your ass.  
  
“Well, that is the most attention that he has paid to anyone today.” Jessie – your best friend – retorts as you sit on the edge of one of your couches.  
  
“He just knows who his mama is.” You smile, letting him jump up against you. “So, Jensen?”  
  
“Just using the bathroom,” Jessica pointed to bathroom at the back of your trailer. “He’s cute (Y/N/N).”  
  
“I know, and I want this to go well, so save the embarrassing stuff for later. When. Just later. Embarrass me later Jessica.”  
  
“I will embarrass you later. I gotta go though. Seb is done on set and I want to get there before him so I can surprise him.”  
  
“Good for you, it’ll be less of a chance for you to embarrass me.” You laugh, standing and hugging her as she stood and approached you. You place a hand on her pregnant belly and let her leave, laughing at you as you say goodbye to your surrogate niece and nephew as she shuts the door.  
  
By the time you turn back towards the main part of your trailer, Jensen is walking out, drying his hands on a towel.  
  
“Hey,” you breathe in quickly.  
  
Seeing his beard on the text was one thing, but seeing him in person, all scruffy and the handsome guy you had a crush on for all these years, it took your breath away.  
  
“Hey, I was hoping you’d come soon.” He smiled, placing the towel in your laundry hamper on the recliner.  
  
“Did you have to wait long?” You attempted to shove your hands in your pockets, forgetting that you didn’t have any. Smoothly, you attempt to lean against the nearest piece of furniture, and you stumble to a sitting position on the arm of the chair.  
  
“I just got in with Jessica about ten minutes ago? Maybe fifteen?”  
  
“Good. So, how long do I get to have you for?”  
  
“I was thinking through the weekend, if that’s okay? I’ll go home on Sunday, if that’s okay?” he asked. “Technically you paid for the ticket.”  
  
“Of course it is.” You stand and fold your arms across your chest as he approaches. “Would you mind getting that tour tomorrow? I could use some pizza and beer and movies.”  
  
“Only if you do one thing for me?”  
  
You nod and inch closer to Jensen, almost within grasping distance.  
  
He sighs, and looks down, a crimson filling his cheeks quickly, before looking to you. Each freckle on his face seemed darker, and he rubbed his bearded cheeks a few times.  
  
“Would you please, please, please go on a date with me?”  
  
“Okay, if we’re making requests,” you smile putting your hand on his chest. “I have one as well. A request.”  
  
“Okay?” he asks with a smile. He cautiously puts a hand at the small of your back, causing you to pull in to him closely.  
  
“Kiss me?”


	7. Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a surprise in Belfast during your coverage for filming your second job, Khaleesi in Game of Thrones.

_“Of course it is.” You stand and fold your arms across your chest as he approaches. “Would you mind getting that tour tomorrow? I could use some pizza and beer and movies.”_  
  
“Only if you do one thing for me?”  
  
You nod and inch closer to Jensen, almost within grasping distance.  
  
He sighs, and looks down, a crimson filling his cheeks quickly, before looking to you. Each freckle on his face seemed darker, and he rubbed his bearded cheeks a few times.  
  
“Would you please, please, please go on a date with me?”  
  
“Okay, if we’re making requests,” you smile putting your hand on his chest. “I have one as well. A request.”  
  
“Okay?” he asks with a smile. He cautiously puts a hand at the small of your back, causing you to pull in to him closely.  
  
“Kiss me?”

* * *

 

“I’m just saying (Y/N),” Jessie replied. “If we go with our first plan, I don’t think we can lose.”  
  
“Are you sure?” you ask, leaning back to give your makeup artists enough space to work your platinum blonde wig on.  
  
It was time to be the Mother of Dragons, so that meant being blonde.  
  
But having to go back to Vancouver and be Deanna, you couldn’t die your hair any other color.  
  
Jessica coughs in the background and you can hear the gurgle of a small baby in the background, probably one of the twins. “I’m sure. I think that’s a good plan. I did a workup with Chip and Joanna, and they think it’ll work too.”  
  
“If they say so, and you say so. Sure. Let’s do our first plan then.” You nod and follow your hair stylist’s direction to head over to your makeup chair, and you stand, letting the long blonde wig move as you sped over to your next spot.  
  
“Okay, I’m having a skype call with them later once the twins are down for their nap, fingers crossed.” She laughs dryly, and almost a second later one of the twin starts to cry.  
  
“Are Georgie and Lizzie giving momma a hard time?” you laugh, tapping your speaker phone and putting it close to your mouth.  
  
“Yes. They are. But I’ve got seventeen years and ten more months left of that before I get any sort of break,” she retorted.  
  
“You can do it. Let me know how the call goes. I have to start getting makeup on so I have to go.”  
  
“Okay, talk to you later Dee.” She replies, calling you your supernatural character’s nickname.

* * *

 

It was a long day in Belfast, where you were filming your latest episodes of Game Of Thrones. Thankfully it was the second to last day and you were huddled in a makeshift tent with multiple male extras as Dothraki. And it also helped tremendously that Jason was there, so his added body heat would help. Add the small fire in the middle of the tent and you couldn’t go wrong.  
  
And of course everything went wrong. Boys will be boys was running through your head, and by the time they called it a day, you were worn out. Even after turning drinks down with Jason and some of the guys – you loved doing that to wind down – you headed to your studio loft ready to unwind in your own way. Wine and reading scripts for supernatural.

* * *

 

“Hey girlies, what are you doing?” you smile as Sophie walks through the door. Maisie followed quickly shutting the door after her.  
  
“Not much, just wanted to say hello to our favorite lady.” Sophie sits down in your recliner, causing Max to look up at her. “Couldn’t keep him away?”  
  
“Of course not,” you scoff, running your fingers through the fur on his neck. “He’s my baby. If I could I’d travel around with my horse, my dog, my cat. I’d leave the annoying little brother, but I’d take my animals.”  
  
“Are we on for drinks tomorrow after you wrap?” Maisie asked with a laugh.  
  
“Of course, I am saving up energy for tomorrow so I can keep up with Jason and all those men.” You laugh as you motion at your wine glass and they decline quickly.  
  
“We’re good. We came by to make sure we get to see you tomorrow after wrap and before you leave for sure.” Sophie pulls her legs under her and leans back against your couch.  
  
“I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to my best girls. Come on now. You can always camp out over here?” you ask.  
  
“Nah,” Sophie responds. “My mum is in town, so we’re all packed up and we’re staying with her.”  
  
“As long as you say goodbye.” You smile taking a sip. You put down the latest script you were reading and lean back in your recliner.  
  
“We will, and we’ll see each other at comic con soon anyway. When are you leaving?”  
  
“I’ll be out a few days after wrap. I have to wait for the movers coming to get everything into storage until next time. I’m just taking clothes and essentials.”  
  
“Talking about essentials, I heard you were dating? Or at least some kook downstairs said you were dating?” Maisie asked.  
  
“What are you talking about?” you laugh, refilling your wine glass, and taking a sip.  
  
“Some American was trying to get your room number, cute actually,” Maisie thought out loud, Sophie nodding as she agreed with her statement. “We were just passing on our way up.”  
  
You blush as you take your drink and they wait for you to continue. “Well at least they won’t let him up. My boyfriend is on another continent and in another time zone.”  
  
“Wait hold on,” Sophie leans forward, earning Max’s attention enough that he sits in front of her waiting for a scratch. “Boyfriend? Since when?”  
  
“About three months ago was when it started.” You smile. “His brewery provided the beer for a surprise party for my costar Rich.”  
  
“Huh okay. I know it wasn’t him so that solves that mystery,” Sophie smiles and you let out a startled laugh. “Well, we need to go. Mum is waiting in the car downstairs.”  
  
“Oh okay. Fine. I’ll see you at wrap tomorrow.” You smile standing, and giving both girls a hug. After escorting them to the door, and composing yourself, you wanted to go downstairs to see if the fan Sophie and Maisie were talking about was still there.  
  
A part of you wanted it to be Jensen so badly. Three months apart in a new relationship was hard. You both understood that it had to be done. You had made a commitment to be in Belfast, and he had a commitment to be in Dripping Springs to run FBBC. But with every fiber in your being, you longed to be in his arms.  
  
The doorbell seems to knock you out of your trance, and as you open the door, your doorman was at the threshold.  
  
“Mr. Turner?” you ask curiously, opening the door wider.  
  
“Ms. Padalecki, we seemed to have had an issue at the front desk, with someone trying to get in to see you. American, tall, beard and wearing sunglasses at night. Don’t know why. He claims he’s your boyfriend, and wanted your room number, but seeing how he’d know that if he were actually your boyfriend, I wanted to make sure before I turned him away.” He crosses his arms in front of him, the uniform bunching around his arms. “Do you mind coming downstairs to tell him off yourself?”  
  
“Of course, let me get the dog. He does need a walk anyway. I will be down shortly Mr. Turner.” He nods in response, turning on his heel as you close your door.  
  
As soon as Max had heard the word “walk”, he was by the door; leash in his mouth, so all you had to do was put on your boots and a sweater. As if Max knew what your inner turmoil was, he drop the leash to nudge your boots closer to you.  
  
“Oh fine, you win,” you grumble to the overly large shepherd in front of you. “I’ll go. I’ll go. Just as long as you protect me from the crazy fan boy.”  
  
Max nods as if he understands you, and noses your tan Ugg boot closer to you. Slipping in to your boots, and donning a Family Business Beer Co sweater, you grab your keys, hook your overly excited German Shepherd to the leash and barely close the door before Max is tugging you along to the stairwell.  
  
Thankfully you were only on the second level of the apartment complex, so by the time you got downstairs, Max had calmed down a small portion.  
  
“Jensen!” You squeal, noticing the man in question as you made it to the lobby. You let go of Max’s leash and let him run to him, following after him quickly. Once your arms were around him, everything else felt fine. You weren’t worried about the long day tomorrow, the wrap party and all the drunken idiots or the long week of preparing to go back to the states before Comic Con. All stresses and worries went out the door as soon as his strong arms wrapped around you tightly.  
  
“How?” Was your only question as your hands made their way to his beard – rather neat still, but getting longer – cupping his cheeks gingerly.  
  
“I missed you. Three months was too much. I called Jared. He told me where you were. Didn’t think you’d have such good security though, I wanted to surprise you at the door.”  
  
You laugh nervously, and kiss him once on the lips. “Yeah, bad experiences. Better safe than sorry.”  
  
He lets out a deep chuckle and tightens his hold on you. “Let’s go take Max for a walk, and then turn in for the night? We have three months worth of catching up to do.”


	8. Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have made it official with Jensen as you go to Comic Con to promote Supernatural and Game of Thrones

_“Jensen!” You squeal, noticing the man in question as you made it to the lobby. You let go of Max’s leash and let him run to him, following after him quickly. Once your arms were around him, everything else felt fine. You weren’t worried about the long day tomorrow, the wrap party and all the drunken idiots or the long week of preparing to go back to the states before Comic Con. All stresses and worries went out the door as soon as his strong arms wrapped around you tightly._  
  
“How?” Was your only question as your hands made their way to his beard – rather neat still, but getting longer – cupping his cheeks gingerly.  
  
“I missed you. Three months was too much. I called Jared. He told me where you were. Didn’t think you’d have such good security though, I wanted to surprise you at the door.”  
  
You laugh nervously, and kiss him once on the lips. “Yeah, bad experiences. Better safe than sorry.”  
  
He lets out a deep chuckle and tightens his hold on you. “Let’s go take Max for a walk, and then turn in for the night? We have three months worth of catching up to do.”

* * *

 

After a grueling three months in Belfast and the UK to get your coverage done for Game of Thrones, it was good to be back in the states. Sure you were in California and not Texas, but you were closer than any other place on the planet.  
  
“You seem so calm,” Jensen stated as you leaned out over the balcony. Sure you had to be in San Diego at the convention center, and of course the drive from the beach to convention center, but you had to. It was the beach, and the noise of the waves crashing on the shore and the gulls cawing and your present company was worth the drive.  
  
You chuckle and take the offered coffee cup in front of you. Already a week in and he knew your habits.  
  
“I guess I am.” You take a sip and kiss his cheek as you head to the comfortable patio chair near you. He follows and you both make yourself comfortable on the furniture.  
  
He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear and kisses your forehead softly. “Why? This is the busiest place. I’d think you’d be more stressed here.”  
  
“I think the sea calms me?” you question, shrugging your shoulders. “The ocean. The smells. I dunno.” You sigh and put your head on his shoulder, letting him tuck you under his chin. “Or maybe it’s you.”  
  
“Me? Why me?” he asks incredulously.  
  
“I think it’s because you anchor me. You’re my anchor. You seem to ground me in ways that I haven’t fully come to understand yet.”  
  
You take in the fresh aroma of black coffee, the salty air of the beach less than a mile away from you, and you take in Jensen’s smell, a smell all his own.  
  
“I sort of wish you didn’t have to go.” He murmurs into your hair. You let him take your cup from you and place it on the small table next to you. You burry your head into his chest and close your eyes. “A week together doesn’t seem like enough. I know I’m being selfish, but...”  
  
“I don’t want to either, but I have an obligation Jensen. Thankfully we can get you dressed up a bit and you can come with me.” You smile and pull him in for a kiss.  
  
“Won’t that raise questions you don’t want to answer yet?” he asks.  
  
“You’re going to be my tough yet equally handsome bodyguard. If that’s okay? That way you can be with me and we can steal a few moments here and there.”  
  
He sighs and rubs his face, scratching under his chin through his beard. “But we really can’t steal moments. You’re so watched.”  
  
“Yeah. I know. But the Brightside, less than a month in Vancouver is the 300th Episode premiere for Supernatural. You’re going as my _date_ , not a bodyguard. Okay? Can you wait less than a month?”  
  
“Only less than a month?” he asks, and you nod. “Promise?” you nod once more.  
  
“I’d say let’s do it now, but that’s a lot of attention.” You reply kissing his cheek. He turns, and plants a kiss on your lips, “unless you’re ready for that, I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you. My fans and the media and photogs. They’re brutal.”  
  
“I think I’ve got a thick enough exterior to handle them.” You smile and kiss him once more.  
  
“So you can handle the black tie events, me dragging you to boring shit that I don’t even want to go to?”  
  
He sighs and kisses you on the forehead. “I want to be with you, and I get to keep the beard. Please? The rest I’ll deal with.”  
  
“Okay, I guess as long as I get to be with you, I’m okay with the beard.” You laugh, holding tight to him.

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” Jensen murmurs as your SUV arrives behind the scenes.  
  
Fans had found the entrance and were waiting behind barricades for possible autographs or photos with their favorite stars. And these fans had found out the Game of Thrones and Supernatural Casts were here.  
  
There were banners, fans in cosplay, posters. Even lifelike mannequins of Daenerys and Khal as decor to your cast entrance.  
  
“Yeah. They can be intense.” You laugh, kissing him lightly before he opened the door. He walked slowly around to your side, opening the door and holding out a hand to steady you as your heels weren’t your favorite part of the wardrobe.  
  
“Okay, you can do this. You got this,” Jensen repeated under his breath. Even though you knew it was for him, you squeezed his hand and waited until he turned to you.  
  
“With you, I can do anything.”  
  
He leans in to give you a kiss and the fans closest to you start to murmur.  
  
“Shit, (Y/N). You’re going to be late for the press line. You need to take Jensen and Evie and get to the green room before things get going. I’ll tell the masses that you’ll sign some things tonight, park the car and come in.”  
  
“Thanks Cliff,” you smile and lock your hand in Jensen’s as Cliff walks ahead of you. You can hear the fans groan, but that gives you your queue to wave to them and walk towards the doors, protectively leaning against Jensen for support.

* * *

 

Your first stop of the day was for Nerd HQ with Zachary Levi. And since all the Supernatural cast _and_ Game of Thrones cast were there, it was a big, fun panel with both of your “work families” all on one stage. Jensen happily sat backstage with Cliff, and all you could think about was getting back to him.  
  
“So, (Y/N).” Zach laughed with the group.  
  
You settled in to the chair and smiled at him. “So. Zach.”  
  
“Rumor has it, you’ve been a busy little girl?”  
  
“I mean, if you mean that I just got back from the UK, filming Game of Thrones, then yes. I am busy. Been busy.”  
  
He laughs and you can sense Jason ready to do something. “You should be a politician, you know how to use your words.”  
  
“I think Jason just called you a liar,” Rich laughed from a few seats down.  
  
“I’m used to it,” you roll your eyes. “But I have a feeling you don’t mean that business?”  
  
“No. I don’t mean that stuff. I mean that you walked in holding some handsome fella’s hand? What’s going on? Details, please.”  
  
“Oh come on Zachary. I highly doubt these awesome people here today want to listen to me drone on about my handsome fella. They’ve got Supernatural Thrones here.”  
  
“But we want to know,” Maisie laughs. “We want to live vicariously through you.”  
  
You roll your eyes, but inevitably you know you’ll have to say something sooner or later. You’d rather say a few things than blurt a whole bunch of stuff unprepared.  
  
“Fine, fine. He is my fella. His name is Jensen. Texas boy. Owns a brewery, so if you are ever in Dripping Springs Texas, go to Family Business Beer Co. Best damn craft beer I’ve ever had.”  
  
“And that’s all you’re gonna get folks.” Jason laughs and you shrug your shoulders in agreement.

* * *

 

“This is for (Y/N),” a fan stepped up to the mic. It was getting time to end, so Zachary let fans ask the questions at the end. “Game of thrones or Supernatural, what is your favorite phrase or word or something?”  
  
“Or something. _Dracarys_! It is Dracarys. I don’t know why but I feel badass when I’m yelling it on set. And usually once I’ve yelled it a dragon is kicking butt.”  
  
“Didn’t you name a cat Dracarys?” Jared asked.  
  
“Yes, and I’ve got Khal and now my newest horse’s name is Khaleesi. But yes, I love that word.” You giggle.  
  
“I love it when people call her the mother of dragons. And not on the show, but outside of the UK even.”  
  
“It’s true,” Jason added to Jared’s comment. “ _Mother of Dragons. You are pretty feisty._ ”  
  
“I’m not as scary as I appear to be. It’s Khal Drogo everyone should be scared of.” You stick your tongue out at him and he laughs.  
  
“I’m not as scary as I appear to be.” Jason looks to the crowd and points as people start to nod.  
  
“Sure, _tell that to the crying baby you just scared._ ”

* * *

 

“Man, I just want a long hot bubble bath, and a consecutive five hours of sleep. At least.” You groan as your bare feet hit cold tile of your suite and you peel out of your dress.  
  
“I can help you with one of those things.” Jensen comes in behind you, and puts his lips to your shoulder.  
  
“I like that idea.” You turn and wrap your arms around his neck. “I hope you’re okay that I told the crowd a little bit about you.”  
  
“At Nerd HQ?” he asks and you nod. “Rather you give them a little bit, than be forced to say a lot more than you want, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not all about me, and you should be there to say things too. We should have limits as to what’s out in the open, and what’s private. I overstepped and I shouldn’t have.”  
  
“If I were upset, I would’ve told you before now. I’m okay. Really. FBBC got some attention, and the new followers I got on the FBBC Instagram page isn’t that bad either. Good can come out of it.”  
  
“You sure?” you smile cautiously, hoping not to find any trepidation on his face.  
  
“So sure. Now let’s get you a hot bath. I’ll go get us some food and afterwards, it’s five. Maybe six hours of consecutive sleep. Okay?”  
  
You lean fully in to the kiss, content to forget about the rest of the world for a little while.


	9. Austin City Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen saves the day as you get harassed at the ACL festival

_“If I were upset, I would’ve told you before now. I’m okay. Really. FBBC got some attention, and the new followers I got on the FBBC Instagram page isn’t that bad either. Good can come out of it.”_  
  
“You sure?” you smile cautiously, hoping not to find any trepidation on his face.  
  
“So sure. Now let’s get you a hot bath. I’ll go get us some food and afterwards, it’s five. Maybe six hours of consecutive sleep. Okay?”  
  
You lean fully in to the kiss, content to forget about the rest of the world for a little while.

* * *

 

“Well, why are you leaving me and going to ACL?” Jessie whines from the other end.  
  
“Because I do it every year?” you ask with hesitation.  
  
“(Y/N) (Y/M/N) Padalecki, I wanna go too.”  
  
“What about the twins?” you laugh.  
  
She lets out a sigh and groans. “Fine. Go have fun with out me.”  
  
“Sure _mom_ , I’m betting you’re having a blast over there. Besides, you’re more hands on the with the confection shop. I’d like to be there more, but...”  
  
“You can’t. I know. Okay, take loads of drunken pictures, have fun. Are you going alone?”  
  
“Do you not know me?” you scoff. You take a shirt Gen had handed you and hold it up to you, looking to your full-length mirror. You nod and have her lay it out on your bed.  
  
“So Jared and Genevieve are going, what about Jensen?” she asks.  
  
“He’s a little more unsure, but he’s letting that go and he’s coming with me, because I may or may not have begged, sic’d my nephews on him and then my little brother.” She laughs with you. “Thomas and Shep won him over.”  
  
“Well, have fun. I have to go. Babies are screaming. Again.”  
  
The line went dead, so you knew that she had hung up to urgently tend George and Lizzie. You turn to Gen in time to see her coming out with her chosen outfit.  
  
“I like it.” You smile as she shows you her new hat that would pair with her yellow shirt.  
  
“And you are going in shorts and a rocker shirt again? As usual?” she asked skeptically.  
  
“Yes, as well as one of Jensen’s button ups.” You smile as she rolls her eyes. “I’m changing up my game.”  
  
And there was some truth in that. In the last three weeks since Comic Con, you had settled back to your ranch for a well-needed break. You didn’t need to be back in the UK for almost a year, and it wouldn’t be almost two months until you had to go back to Vancouver. There, you saw Jensen every day, taking the trails and paths by four-wheeler or horse that stood between you and the five–mile trek to Family Business Beer Co.  
  
After dropping the bomb about the brewery at Comic Con, you felt almost obligated to help out with the extreme amount of new patrons he had started getting. That, and it was an excuse – however annoying his ex-in-laws and ex were – to see him more.  
  
More than you could count on one finger, he had decided to go to your ranch and crash at your place, then go home every night.  
  
_Not that you were complaining._

* * *

 

By the time you and Jensen pulled up behind Jared and Genevieve, lines were long, music was playing and people were already going in drunk or coming out even more inebriated. Jensen got out of the driver’s side and made his way to yours, opening the door for you.  
  
“That’s a big line. Are we going to go to listen to music or stand in lines?” he laughed with a smirk.  
  
“Oh, you’ll see.” You smile, taking his hand as you jump out of the truck and adjust your shorts.  
  
He takes your hand, and as soon as Jared and Gen are ready, you follow behind them towards the lines. Instead of standing behind the mass of people, you veer left towards a different line.  
  
“So, we’re skipping the line? Celeb-dom has perks?” Jensen asks as you give his hand a squeeze.  
  
Jared laughs and pulls out his wallet as he approaches the ticket vendor. He hands the attendant his license, “no, _ACL Platinum has its perks_.”

* * *

 

The day was incredible for you. From Mumford and Sons to several amazing local talents, you were able to unwind.  
  
There weren’t many fans that stopped you, and those that did, did it when you were drunk, so you probably would’ve forgotten by the end of the night. Jensen was even somewhat of a celebrity; people asked for photos of the guy that owned the brewery. You felt you could let inhibitions fly, and the entire night you and Jensen were joined at the hip.  
  
“Okay, you two stay there. Don’t do anything stupid.” You point to Jensen and Jared who were listening to Kaleo’s concert.  
  
“Stupid?” Jared laughs, “now why would we do something stupid?”  
  
“Because she must know us,” Jensen laughs, taking a sip of his Coors light.  
  
“It’s true. I do know my husband and we’re getting to know you better. Do you want more? More drinks?” Gen asked looking between Jensen and her husband.  
  
They wave you off and Gen took your hand as you walked towards a few different vendors.  
  
“Well little sis, you look happy,” you smile and put your arm around Gen’s dainty waist as you find the end of a line for food. The moment you said you were craving something salty, Gen had quickly agreed.  
  
“I am,” she nods and puts her head on your shoulder. Height ran in the family, you were almost 5’10”, compared to her tiny 5’4” frame.  
  
“What’s going on in your cute little head Gen-Gen?” you ask.  
  
“I think Jared and I are going to start trying for another one. I want one closer to Odette’s age. So she isn’t alone.”  
  
“Wait, so you think you’ll have another baby?” you whisper looking to her. She nods earnestly and gives you a big smile.  
  
“Hey, I can’t wait. If you do or if you don’t. This is so awesome.” You smile hugging her once more.  
  
“What about you and Jensen?” she asks. “How’s it going with you two?”  
  
“Good. One day at a time. I don’t know what will happen to us when I have to go to Vancouver and will be gone for almost nine months. A weekend here and there is hard, even for us so I can’t imagine how he’d feel.” You shrug his shoulders.  
  
“Do you like him?” she asks stepping forward. Letting go of you, she pulls out her cash and ID, and quickly orders a plate of nachos and a beer. Letting you order your food, she waits patiently until you’ve sat down near the vendor. “So, do you like him?”  
  
“Of course I do. I feel normal around him. Not like I’m expected in ten different places at once and that everyone wants something from me.”  
  
“But?” Gen cautions, waiting for your answer.  
  
“But, I can’t help to think that if something goes wrong, I’ll end up with a broken heart. You know what happened.”  
  
“Of course, and Jake was an asshole, but I don’t think Jensen is that way babe. I’ve also never seen you so happy. So I’d look at it that first babe.” She pauses and sighs. “Seriously, do they ever stop?”  
  
Your head darts around the food court area until you see what Gen is seeing. Someone pointing a camera at you. He was clearly a paparazzi, and didn’t care about asking first.  
  
You let out a groan, and scan the crowds, hoping to see your brother’s tall frame.  
  
“Where the hell is Jared?” you ask standing up. “I can’t see him.”  
  
“Knowing him, he’s wandered off. Shit, I wonder if we can get security to kick him out?”  
  
“You can’t kick me out sweetheart,” the photog steps up and snaps a photo of you glaring at him. You look down to see an Ok! Magazine badge around his neck. “Perfect photo. Resting bitch face.”  
  
“Please, leave me alone. I’m trying to have a good night with my friends and family.” You reply standing.  
  
“Come on. Mother of Dragons, let me get a photo of ya. That’s all I want.”  
  
“I’ll call Jared while I go get the food.” Gen stands quickly and backs away. You wanted to scream for her to come back, but by the time you tried, she was out of earshot.  
  
You turned back to face the man, a sick smile spreading across his face.  
  
“Ten photos, and I’ll leave you alone.” He replies.  
  
“You already got more than that, I’m sure. Just go away or I’ll. I’ll. I’ll scream.”  
  
“I know you. You’re the type of celebrity who doesn’t like to cause a scene. So I’ll take that resting bitch face photo and spread it all over the internet to show people who you really are.”  
  
“Or?” you ask folding your arms. He let’s the flash go off in front of your face and takes a few more photos.  
  
“Or, I take only ten photos, and I’ll leave you alone."  
  
“N – ”  
  
“Sweetheart, I was wondering where you were,” Jensen puts his hands on your shoulders, making you jump.  
  
“Oh thank god you’re here, I.” you shudder and turn in to his grasp, putting your head on his shoulder.  
  
“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”  
  
“I just want a photo with Ms. Padalecki. I’m her biggest fan.”  
  
You shake your head and glare at the creep. “He’s a liar; he’s from a magazine. I didn’t give permission for him to take my photos. Gen didn’t give him permission either.”  
  
“Come on,” he points the photo in Jensen’s face and snaps a photo. “Life in the fast lane, what’s it like Ackles?”  
  
“Leave us alone, we’re trying to have a good time.” He replies holding his hand out.  
  
“Photos or I print what I have of her being a bitch. That’s all I ask. You and her.”  
  
“If you print any photos of her or me, my lawyer will have your job.” Jensen rubs slow circles in to your back. The creep pushes forward, shoving the lens in Jensen’s face.  
  
“I just want to go home now Jensen,” you mutter.  
  
“Come on quarterback, one more photo. I need these photos.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re going babe.” He kisses your forehead, and hears the shudder snap once. Jensen pushes the camera away and brandishes a finger at him. “Listen. I said no. _Point that camera at us one more time buddy, and you’ll see how well I can throw a spiral._ ”


End file.
